


Devour You Whole

by WhenFandomStrikes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, BAMF!Lucifer, BAMF!Mazikeen, Bisexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe and Maze Fight Crime, Do I need to use the magical realism tag?, Don't worry, Drabble, Even though Maze is ALWAYS a BAMF, F/M, He's a prick, I mean... this is Lucifer, Identity Reveal, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Season 3, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFandomStrikes/pseuds/WhenFandomStrikes
Summary: Chloe and Maze are hunting down a murderer and Lucifer seems to have bitten off more than he can chew.**updated with corrections and cover art**





	Devour You Whole

Lucifer stood on the balcony overlooking the patrons of _Lux_ with a wide grin. He needed this tonight. He needed a release and that meant partying, drinking, doing whatever drugs available, and ending up above or beneath whatever warm body he found palatable for the evening.

It wasn't going to be a difficult task. Having a good time was _never_ a difficult task for the Devil. Lucifer just smiled and charmed his way through the crowd until he got what he wanted. He stepped down the stairs and over to the bar to wave over Patrick and indicate he wanted two drinks. The first was downed in an instant while he carefully took the second in hand as he returned to surveying the club.

"Hello." A young man said from behind Lucifer as he got his drinks. The man was only slightly shorter than Lucifer with pale skin, curly blond hair, and stunningly blue eyes. The very picture of LA attractive.

"Hello, darling." Lucifer purred. Perhaps this would be his companion for the evening? The man certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Not in the slightest.

"Well, aren't you delicious." The man smiled, his eyes blatantly roving over Lucifer's form in appreciation.

"Why, thank you." Lucifer said, gesturing to himself. "I know."

The music was grinding and the bodies that moved on the floor gyrated as one massive sea of sweat and sex. Yes. Lucifer wanted to be a part of that.

"Care to dance, Mr…?" Lucifer asked, raising a brow in expectation.

"Will. My name is Will." Will said, reaching out to shake Lucifer's hand. He didn't let go, though. Instead, he stroked the back of Lucifer's knuckles with a smile on his lips. "You are gorgeous. How could I say no?"

"You're not so bad yourself." Lucifer grinned before downing his second drink, leaving the tumbler on the bar, and wrapping an arm around Will's waist to lead him to the dance floor.

The press of bodies was exactly the sort of debauchery Lucifer desired. He needed to escape the complications of what his life had become and working himself up with this handsome stranger was exactly what the doctor ordered. Well, Doctor Linda would probably disapprove of his methods, but it wasn't like he did this _every_ night.

Will pressed up close and then both he and Lucifer were easily rocking together to the beat of the bass, hip to hip, chest to chest, nose to nose. There was no misinterpreting what was going on here. Both men were aroused and the movement of their hands made sure that the heat kept rising as they danced.

There were a few jealous glares from people who didn't know Lucifer and a few fond ones from those who did. This Will guy was in for the night of his life.

The song changed and Will pressed his nose against Lucifer's throat before leaning up a bit to whisper in his ear.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Will asked in a husky voice. Lucifer felt delighted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucifer purred in response before blatantly leaning down to pull the blond man into a heated kiss that promised more before grabbing Will by his lapels and leading him towards the stairs. "So convenient that I live just upstairs."

* * *

Chloe and Maze entered _Lux_ and Maze made a beeline for the bar.

"Maze! We're not here to drink. We're here to work." Chloe said, reaching out to grab her roommate's arm.

"I don't know how you work, by I work like this." Maze scoffed, pulling away from Chloe and smiling brightly as Patrick produced two shots of vodka for his former bar manager. "Thanks, Patrick."

"Anytime, Maze." Patrick grinned before looking over to Chloe and calling out. "And for you, detective?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Chloe said with a frown before muttering, "Why don't you say _detective_ a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Malibu."

"Oh, c'mon, Decker. Loosen up." Maze said with a laugh before wrapping her arm over Chloe's shoulders and giving her a quick squeeze. "So, who's the bad guy we're looking for?"

"His name is William Chauncey." Chloe said. She dug around in her coat to pull out a grainy surveillance photo and held it up to Maze. "He's wanted for questioning regarding several murders that have taken place in various locations in LA. We got a tip that he frequents _Lux_ and a number of the victims had recently been seen here."

"Woah. A killer in Lucifer's house? He's not gonna like that at all." Maze said, removing her arm and snatching the photo from Chloe to look closer. "I've never seen him, but hey, I bet the staff has. Let me ask around."

"Alright. We'll split up. I've got a copy on my phone. I'll ask patrons, you ask staff." Chloe nodded before wincing as Maze took both shots in one go. How was that woman's liver not falling out of her at this point? "Keep your eyes peeled for him in general, though. It's still early for a Friday. He may still be looking for his next victim."

* * *

The lift doors opened and Lucifer wasted no time in ducking his head to claim the charming man's mouth once more. It seemed Will shared his enthusiasm because he was already unbuttoning Lucifer's suit jacket and pushing his hands beneath it to encourage it's removal.

The two men fumbled out of the elevator, mouths still seared together as Lucifer led the way to his bedroom. Buttons were plucked at and waistcoats were tossed to the floor along with shirts before Lucifer collapsed backwards onto his bed, Will following obediently.

They kissed and touched and Lucifer moaned softly as Will ran his tongue from collarbone to ear.

"You smell like heaven." Will murmured in a dark whisper that had Lucifer smiling brightly.

"I shouldn't. Haven't been there in years." Lucifer said as he ran his hands over Will's muscular back. "But I suppose that stink never wears off."

Will laughed and pulled back to kiss Lucifer again. That was completely acceptable and Lucifer hummed his satisfaction into the other man's mouth gleefully. Will lowered himself more and tucked himself between Lucifer's knees. Lucifer spread his legs further so that the evidence of their arousal lined up perfectly. Rolling his hips, Lucifer moaned loudly with delight.

"Oh, yes. That's good." He smiled before sliding his hands from Will's back and into his hair, pulling away from the man for a moment to look into his eyes. "Tell me, Will. What is is that you desire?"

Will's eyes glazed over for a moment before a wicked grin split his face.

"I want to _devour_ you." Will nearly growled and Lucifer beamed up at him with pride.

"Who am I to say no to such a exquisite need?" Lucifer said, his grin just as salacious as the one above him before he stretched up to take Will's lips again.

 

* * *

Chloe had circled the club at least six times by now and there was no sign of Chauncey. She was starting to get really annoyed, not just by her inability to follow up on her lead, but by the men who kept approaching her to hit on her. She really didn't have time for this. And where was Lucifer? Usually he was down here flirting and drinking and generally being _Lucifer_  at this time of night.

"Decker!" Maze's voice exclaimed and she turned to see her roommate stalking towards her.

"Has anyone seen him?" Chloe asked, meeting Maze halfway to the bar.

"Yeah. He was here. Laura saw him with Lucifer about a half hour ago." Maze explained and Chloe felt her stomach drop.

"Lucifer? Where are they now?" Chloe asked and Maze shrugged.

"I mean, for a potential killer, the guy is kinda hot, so where do _you_ think they went?" Maze said with nonchalance as she waved to Patrick to pour her more liquor. Chloe immediately reached up and seized Maze's hand in what was probably too tight of a grip. "Hey, what gives?"

"Maze. This guy picks people up at clubs and then takes them back to their homes where he proceeds to rip their throats out." Chloe said, her voice a bit breathless with the sudden panic that was rising in throat. "With his _teeth,_ Maze."

"Wait… what?" Maze asked, now looking far too focussed. It was not a look Chloe was used to.

"Seriously. He's insane." Chloe nodded and Maze furrowed her brow.

"You said he kills people with his teeth." Maze said, her eyes turning to steel.

"Yes. Like some messed-up vampire." Chloe breathed, her body gearing up to go running to the penthouse upstairs to make sure that Lucifer was safe.

"No. Not _like_ …" Maze said and, before Chloe could ask any questions, she vaulted away towards the balcony that held to the private lifts, taking the stairs three at a time.

Chloe didn't waste any time either. She turned and chased after Maze and waited beside her for a frustratingly long time for the elevator doors to open.

* * *

 

Lucifer was writhing happily as Will's tongue moved it's way over his chest. Oh, it was so delicious and just what he needed. There would be no fawning or delicate touches here. No. This was going to be dark and rough and utterly indulgent.

"I want you so badly." Will murmured as his tongue traced a line around Lucifer's nipple and then made its way back up to his throat. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, my dear." Lucifer managed to say through a groan of pleasure.

"It would be such a waste to just leave you." Will said softly and Lucifer knew that sometimes his companions got attached, but Will's voice didn't sound dejected. He sounded wistful. "You could be beautiful forever…"

"Ah, already on it, darling." Lucifer said, his eyes rolling back as Will suckled at the spot where Lucifer's pulse thrummed his excitement.

"Yes. You are." Will said just before everything went sideways.

The only warning Lucifer got was a soft, rumbling growl that was  _definitely_   _not_ human before a sharp, piercing pain seized his throat. Lucifer cried out, more in surprise than in pain, though it did bloody-well hurt. He grasped Will's shoulder and the back of Will's head but found that he was having difficulty focussing or maintaining a proper grip.

_Vampire_. His brain provided. _Chemicals in the saliva. Effecting motor function._

Of course, this wasn't supposed to be possible. Drugs certainly worked on Lucifer, but they weren't very effective. He may get a small buzz if he consumed enough, but this was a flat-out _high_. The last time he'd felt so affected was when he'd smoked all that pot with the detective nearby.

That's when he heard the ding of the lift and two sets of feet scrambling into the penthouse.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called out, pulling out her gun and pointing it at the couple on the bed from the bottom of the Italian marble steps that led up to Lucifer's bedroom. "LAPD! Let him go! Now!"

"Not now, Decker!" Maze howled as she darted past Chloe and seized Will by the shoulders and threw him out of the bedroom. It wasn't anything gentle. Maze had literally picked the other man up and tossed him clear into the other room. Luckily, he'd released Lucifer's throat in surprise. Otherwise, Maze would have caused more damage by removing the monster in such a visceral way. The half-naked man, with blood all over his mouth and chin, slid hard and fast into the bookshelves on the opposite wall, knocking most of the occupants to the floor, before scrambling up to hiss viciously.

"Get Lucifer. I'll take care of this _halfbreed."_ Maze said as she stalked by Chloe and pulled out those knives she favoured with a practiced flourish.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer groaned loudly and Chloe was torn between helping Maze capture their killer and helping Lucifer. She turned to see that Lucifer was clutching his throat as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Jesus!" Chloe exclaimed, holstering her gun and scrambling up the steps and onto the bed to get to her partner. "Lucifer? Lucifer? Let me see. How bad is it?"

"Iss bad enough…" Lucifer slurred, groaning and trying his best to sit up. There was blood dripping down his bare chest and his sheets were utterly ruined. Chloe quickly ripped a pillowcase off one of the nearest pillows, wadded the material up and pried off Lucifer's fingers to get the fabric on his skin.

"Here. Apply pressure. I'll call an ambulance." Chloe said, pulling out her phone. Her fingers were slippery on the screen, already doused in blood.

"No. It wone help. Get Maze." Lucifer said, his eyes drooping as he tried to focus. Chloe could see that his pupils were dilated to the size of dinner plates. They might as well have been entirely black.

"Lucifer, did he drug you? Did Chauncey drug you?" Chloe asked, more panic rising as she held his face in her hands to try and get him to focus on her.

"Somfing like that, yeah…" Lucifer groaned.

Loud crashes brought their attention to what was going on in the main living area. Maze had thrown Chauncey again, but it seemed that the other man was giving just as good as he got. When Maze came into view, she had a split lip and one hell of a bruise on her cheek.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, halfbreed." Maze growled. Actually growled. It made Chloe's stomach do flips and a chill run up her spine.

Mazikeen leapt forward and Chauncey caught her as the two began trading blows once again. She kept trying to catch him with one of her knives, but the killer was unnaturally fast. He dodged and weaved before snatching Maze's wrist and, with a quick movement, snapped it causing Maze to howl in pain and drop to one knee. That was the opening Chauncey needed and he brought his knee to her face before with a sickening crack before dipping down to grab her by the throat and lift her clear off her feet.

For one horrifying moment, Chloe saw fear flash in Maze's eyes before Chauncey tossed her hard enough to send her careening through the glass windows that led to the balcony. Chloe couldn't stop herself from darting out of the bed and into the living room to see if Maze had gone over. Thankfully, she had hit the railing and was seemingly unconscious, but still alive.

The growl beside her reminded Chloe that she had no time to panic. Chauncey was already eyeing her. She quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"LAPD! You're under arrest!" She cried and Chauncey just laughed at her before he began to walk forward. "Freeze! Stop moving or I'll shoot!"

Chauncey didn't stop moving and Chloe had to steel herself, knowing she'd given ample warning before firing. The shot was clean, right in the centre of Chauncey's chest. Everything froze for a moment as Chauncey looked down to see the small hole with a bit of blood seeping out of it. Then he laughed again and his eyes turned horribly black before he  _hissed_ at her.

His eyes weren't just black like Lucifer's had been. Not black with the telltale signs of a high. They were _entirely_ black. No white, no iris. Just echoing darkness. And then there was Chauncey's teeth. When he hissed, Chloe could see the unmistakable _fangs_ that glistened brightly in the moderately lit room.

"Oh god…" Chloe breathed and Chauncey shook his head.

"No god here, sweet thing." Chauncey smiled and his grin was made even more horrific by those damnable teeth. He started to move towards Chloe again, this time at a slow pace. He was hunting and Chloe was his prey.

Chloe pulled the trigger of her gun again. She pulled and pulled and pulled and the loud cracks of gunshots echoed throughout the expansive room until all that was left were the paniced clicks of an empty chamber.

"If you're quite finished." Chauncey grinned before lunching at Chloe. She closed her eyes and flung her arms up in an attempt to defend herself, but the blow never came. Instead, she opened her eyes just in time to see that Lucifer had stepped in front of her and grabbed Chauncey's arm to fling him away as if he was nothing by a child's doll.

Lucifer glared at Chauncey before turning slowly and calculatingly towards the other man. He shouldn't have been as imposing clad in only his trousers and barefoot with blood trailing down his neck and over his shoulder, but Chloe could practically _feel_ the power in the roomshift.

Chauncey pulled himself up off the floor and let out a startled laugh.

"What are you?" He asked, his black eyes wide with something akin to joy as he watched Lucifer approach. "Your blood. It's like… It's nothing I've ever tasted before. The _power_ in it. Who are you?"

"You've chosen the wrong victim, little vampire." Lucifer said and his voice had gone darker than Chloe had ever heard it. He wasn't shouting. He was speaking calmly, softly, but even with the smooth tone there was a sharp edge that bled _dominance_. "And now you're going to pay for it."

"Ha! You don't think I can't take you, too?" Chauncey crowed, bending a bit in his laughter. "I just kicked the ass of what I think was a freakin' _Lilim_! I've got more power than you can fathom, handsome."

Lucifer halted in his approach and tilted his head slightly to the side as a naughty smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you? Poor thing." Lucifer said, but his voice was clearly more mocking than pity. "Why don't you kneel for me?"

"Kneel? For you!? HA!" Chauncey said and he threw his head back in riotous laughter before refocusing on Lucifer. "You have no idea how strong I am now. I can _feel_ it."

"Yes. You've gotten a lovely little taste. I'm sure it feels incredible, but it will do you no good. You're still half demon which means when I say kneel," Lucifer began before something shifted in the air. The shadows in the room seemed to grow longer and the lights flickered softly as if wanting to escape from their bulbs. "You  **_KNEEL_ ** !"

Lucifer's voice thundered through the air and echoed as if it was both being shouted and whispered by hundreds of voices all at once. With a cry, Chauncey dropped to his knees and he looked up in confusion before the clear realisation dawned on him.

"Oh… oh god no…" Chauncey whispered meekly and he curled into himself.

"No god here, sweet thing." Lucifer said, echoing Chauncey's words to Chloe. 

"I'm… I'm sorry…. I didn't… I didn't know…" Chauncey mewled, placing his hands together to beg.

"And yet you continued to run around murdering people without a care in the world." Lucifer said, his voice settling back into that calm, soft, but clearly restrained, tone. "You know the rules, halfbreed."

"You'd left. You quit. Everyone said that you were gone." Chauncey said, his words directed towards the floor.

"So that gives you the right to go against my laws?" Lucifer asked, though it didn't sound much like a question. As he grew closer to Chauncey, he slowly crouched down so that he could look the man in the face. "Look at me.  **_LOOK AT ME_**!"

Again, Lucifer's voice thundered and Chloe felt the voices trickle down her spine like ice. She wanted to vomit.

Chauncey's eyes darted up, but the blackness was gone. They were back to looking completely normal and they were clearly full of fear.

"If you hadn't caught me off guard, I would have made you into dust the moment you broke a fang on me, but since you decided to harm my demon and threaten my detective, I think I'm going to play with you first." Lucifer said, his voice turning into a growl before he lashed out and seized Chauncey by the throat to pick him up and slam him against Lucifer's decorative wall. The bricks cracked a bit against the force and Chauncey whimpered in pain.

"Please, my Lord…" He begged, reaching up to grip at Lucifer's wrist with both hands. "I didn't know…"

"You knew what you were doing, halfbreed." Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth and he produced one of Maze's blades from God-knows-where to press into Chauncey's abdomen. "And you don't deserve to walk this earth any longer. And because you hurt those I care for, I'm going to make sure it's a long time before you find respite."

"Lucifer…" Chloe said, her voice soft and clearly scared. Hearing Lucifer talk about _playing_ with someone while holding a blade to them had scared her more than anything that night. And there was a LOT to unpack that night.

Lucifer froze before slowly turning his head to look at Chloe. His featured shifted immediately from anger to something much softer. Maybe embarrassment.

"Don't… don't kill him." Chloe said in a hoarse whisper and, for a moment, she thought Lucifer was going to ignore her. But then he released Chauncey so that man clattered to the floor. Lucifer then flicked the knife with practised ease so that it embedded in the wall just above Chauncey's head, causing the man to let out a little shriek.

"As you wish, detective." Lucifer said, turning to face her. "Though I don't understand why. I highly doubt the LAPD is prepared to handle a monster of this calibre."

"It's not right." Chloe said and she tried her best to remain calm as Lucifer slowly began to approach her on somewhat unsteady legs. It was then she realised he was still affected by the drug that Chauncey had given him. It was clear that it was taking all his focus to keep up the facade of being in control.

"He would have killed you." Lucifer said, his voice dropping to match her whisper. "I… I couldn't–"

"LUCIFER!" Chloe screamed, cutting off Lucifer's explanation. 

Lucifer whirled around just in time to catch the glint of Maze's dagger coming at him. Without thinking, he unfurled his wings and leapt up in the air with one, strong flap, sending gusts of wind blowing in all directions. Chauncey missed his swing entirely and Lucifer shifted midair to bring the primaries of his right wing down. The feathers went from loose and free to hard and solid as he sliced them downward, cutting through the air in a lancing motion that drove his feathers in and through Chauncey's neck, severing his head from his shoulders.

Lucifer landed in a crouched position facing Chloe, his wings splayed out for balance, just milliseconds before Chauncey's head hit the floor with a sickening thump. Chloe didn't even have time to register what the hell had even happened before a hissing noise drew her attention to the floor just in time to witness Chauncey's body begin to crumble and turn to dust.

"Oh my god…" Chloe said, her voice just breath through her lips. She openly gaped as Lucifer slowly made to stand. She didn't know what to think until Lucifer's whole body pitched sideways and her muscles acted without her brain's consent. She was at Lucifer's side to keep him from collapsing in heap on the floor as his head lolled forward.

"That… might have been too much…" Lucifer mumbled and Chloe could help but huff out a short, manic laugh.

"You have no idea." She said as she slowly guided him to the floor.

Lucifer leaned his head on her shoulder as he tried to get some control of his breathing. Chloe held him as they sat there, his wings drawing her attention every now and then with small, lazy twitches.

"You're an angel." Chloe whispered, not really intending to say it out loud, but unable to contain her brain as it fried itself in her skull. "The Devil…"

"Please…" Lucifer whispered into her shoulder and his voice sounded far more broken than she expected. The next words made her understand why. "Please don't run away…"

She could. She _should._ Chloe could definitely see the logic of just dropping Lucifer to the floor, getting to Trixie and running as far away as possible from this nightmare turned reality. But, was it really a nightmare?

Chauncey was. Certainly. He was _terrifying_. But Lucifer? No. Lucifer wasn't a nightmare. He wasn't even a monster. He was a dork who stole her ex-husband's puddings and let her daughter paint his face while he fussed over what piece he got to be when they played board games.

"I'm not going to run." Chloe said, reaching up to slowly run a hand over the back of Lucifer's head. "I'm not. I'm scared, but not of you. But we can talk later."

Lucifer let out a huff that Chloe wasn't able to interpret without seeing his face, but she continued.

"And we will talk, but right now you need rest. You're a mess." Chloe said, still gently stroking Lucifer's hair. "Let's get you back to bed."

"We should probably change the sheets first." Said Maze, startling Chloe so badly that she jumped. Maze held up her hands in defence, smiling through her split lip. "Woah, sorry, Decker. You forget about me already?"

"You're a demon." Chloe blurted out and then her cheeks turned bright red.

"Yup." Maze said, popping the 'p' and grinning as she gestured towards Lucifer. "And you're snuggling an angel. So there's that."

Chloe looked down and realised that Lucifer's wings had curled around the two of them. He wasn't gripping her with his hands, but it still felt like a hug. It was then she realised that Lucifer was out cold.

"Help me get him into bed?" Chloe said, needing to focus on the now instead of the insanity going on in her head.

"You got it. And then maybe we can have that drink after all?" Maze asked, coming closer to easily scoop Lucifer up bridal style, even with a broken wrist. "After we change the sheets and clean up Mr. Fancy, here?"

"I…" Chloe paused, trying make this all make sense. The funny part was, it made more sense than ever before… and she was okay with that. "You know what. Yeah. I've got so many questions."

"I'll answer what I can, but he's going to want to tell you most of it." Maze said as she gently placed Lucifer on the sofa before making her way towards the bedroom. Maze paused on the stairs and turned around to give Chloe a rather uncharacteristically soft smile. "And Chloe, I'm glad you're safe and not crazy."

Chloe felt a matching smile spread across her face and she let out a short chuckle.

"Me too, Maze. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This just popped into my head and I figured why the hell not write it while I wait for Domini Canis to cook in my brain. Just a random drabble. Comments and kudos bring me joy everlasting.
> 
> •••  
> Youtube ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQikhtRhk6OlJUgQvIyoLxw
> 
> Instagram ► http://instagram.com/WhenFandomStrikesOfficial
> 
> Twitter ► https://twitter.com/WhenFandomS
> 
> Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/WhenFandomStrikesOfficial
> 
> Tumblr ► http://whenfandomstrikes.tumblr.com/  
> •••


End file.
